


IbrahimxMC: The Alphabet Series

by StrawberrryDragon1996



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrryDragon1996/pseuds/StrawberrryDragon1996
Summary: Ibrahim and Luna’s life together outside the villa. Each chapter is themed after a letter of the alphabet.





	IbrahimxMC: The Alphabet Series

A - Adoration

On a cool, breezy day, Luna and Ibrahim are on the deck of a ferry. Their destination is Dublin, Ireland to attend Luna’s family reunion. He’s excited, yet nervous; many of her relatives have sent praise and approval over the couple’s growing relationship, but it still doesn't ease the butterflies in Ibrahim’s stomach. What if he says something silly and awkward? What if someone there dislikes him and creates tension? He’s expressed this fear to Luna before. Her response is to take his hand, pull him into a snuggle and reassure him that he is wonderful in every way. The calming presence of her voice is enough to make his worries melt away.

Ibrahim stands on the top deck of the ferry; his eyes are closed and his mind is at peace. The gentle waves of the Irish sea is the only sound to be heard; that is until the creak of an opening door nearby and footsteps interrupt his senses. His eyes snap open, and he turns to see Luna returning from the cafe with a large coffee cake muffin in her hands. She eagerly eyes the sweet baked good, not noticing that Ibrahim is smiling at her. When Luna gets excited, her blue eyes sparkle, and she breaks out into a lovely grin, enough to show her dimples. Ibrahim thinks it's the cutest thing ever. He's falling in love with her more and more each day.

Luna sinks her teeth into the muffin, and her eyes sparkle with delight. She’s too lost in the treat to realize that Ibrahim is standing close by, staring at her with adoration. It only takes a moment for her to look up, cheeks still full of muffin to notice him. Ibrahim walks over, the smile still on his handsome face. He presses a gentle kiss to Luna’s forehead as her face flushes red.

”Have you been watching me this whole time?” Luna smiles up at him, her face still the color of a tomato.

”What can I say? You're absolutely adorable.” Ibrahim responds. ”It seems like you’ve been having a good time with that muffin.”

Luna smirks, a smile playing on her lips. ”Maybe I can show you how good it tastes.” Her eyes fall into a sultry gaze, a look that Ibrahim can tell when she wants a kiss.

Ibrahim closes his eyes, expecting for Luna to lock her sweet tasting lips onto his, but she suddenly takes a piece of muffin and shoves it into his mouth. He’s slightly surprised, but chews it happily, content with breaking away from his strict diet for a brief time.

He reaches out and tickles her side, earning a giggle. They spend the rest of the trip embraced in a comfortable silence, while sharing the delicious snack.


End file.
